Angels Fall First
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "An exasperated sigh broke past the tight defence of his thin lips. Of course it would be Hwoarang... Jin's posture relaxed slightly and he leaned back once more, considering his next course of action. " Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Violence, Slight Bad Language. ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Violence, Slight Bad Language **

**So I started playing Tekken 6 again and well...The gears inside my head started to spin and my fingers started to type. The result is this piece of fiction with my Tekken OTP! (this happens before the sixth Iron Fist Tournament is announced) I hope you like it and please let me know through a much appreciated review! ENJOY! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own Tekken or any of the characters! **

_**Angels Fall First **_

Hwoarang thanked his lucky stars. He remained crouched, letting the surrounding shadows hide him from the bored gaze of the patrolling guard. He could tell the man was practically sleep-walking and he doubted he'd be spotted even if the man tripped over him. If this was the sort of defence he had to anticipate from the Mishima Zaibatsu then he was home free. Obviously he wasn't as naive as to actually buy that but it was nice indulging in the fantasy for a fleeting moment. As soon as the guard passed him he detached himself from the subterfuge of umbrage and moved behind the man. Before the unsuspecting guard had time to realize he wasn't alone, he was struck unconscious with a quick blow to the back of his head. Hwoarang caught the body before it hit the floor and dragged it towards the shadows, not before swiping the man's access card from around his neck.

The doors of the imposing building swung open for him with the aid of the borrowed pass. He knew he was being cocky but he couldn't help a smirk at the ease of it all. Of course the hard part was yet to come but still... He'd expected more out of Jin. His smile froze when he thought of the new head of the Zaibatsu. He knew from his research Jin Kazama's office was on the tenth floor and he also knew the man would be in that office all night. Jin was a creature of habit and every Friday he dealt with the piling mountains of paper work synonymous with running a company, especially a multi-billion one such as this one. All he had to do was get through, what he expected to be, nine highly secure floors. Anyone else would have cowered at the prospect but Hwoarang cracked his knuckles determinedly.

* * *

><p>Jin put the document back down on the table, or rather on the gathered pile of previously analysed papers. He was exhausted and he desperately craved some coffee but his secretary already left and the swill he always managed to create when attempting to brew the dark liquid was worse than no caffeine. He leaned back in his black leather seat, feeling his overworked bones stretch out. With the exception of patrolling soldiers he was the only one still in the building. He took a second to appreciate the silence. It reminded him of lost times when he would retreat to a secluded spot to train, to feel the burn in his muscles and his growing strength. Now he could afford the best equipment and training quarters but it wasn't the same. Where once he'd felt joy and pride in his evolution now it was simply a means to an end. Now the only thing on his mind was resisting the Devil Gene and its corruption.<p>

A soft alarm rang in the room and he opened his eyes, recognising the noise alerting him to an intruder. He reached and pushed a small button on the underside of his desk and rotated his chair in a 180 degree arc. The wall behind him, which had been bare except for a large painting of the company logo, began to part slowly. Behind it was a second wall, this one covered in monitors and Jin quickly moved his eyes from one screen to the other, searching for the unfortunate souls who thought they could enter the Mishima Zaibatsu without his permission. He didn't doubt for a second the unwelcomed guests were an army because only an idiot would try to sneak into the building on their own. He had to rethink that entire theory however when his eyes spotted the auburn haired Korean man.

An exasperated sigh broke past the tight defence of his thin lips. Of course it would be Hwoarang... Jin's posture relaxed slightly and he leaned back once more, considering his next course of action. His rival, according to Hwoarang at least, was already on the third floor and Jin had to admit he was impressed at the guy's stealth. Clearly he had some sort of military background or else he would have tripped an alarm far earlier. He glanced at the screens showing him the first and second floors and smirked despite himself. A string of unconscious bodies littered the grounds, the soldiers dragged out of imminent sight. Admittedly the first four floors were decoys, patrolled by just enough soldiers to make it seem like a real threat but compared to the floors to come they were child's play. The intention was to lull the intruders into a false sense of security and then bombard them when their guard was down. Lars developed the concept and Jin trusted his half-uncle with his life, even more so when it come military related business.

He considered alerting the other soldiers to Hwoarang's presence but a moment later changed his mind. He was curious to see what the younger man was going to do and it was fun seeing him in action. Jin couldn't help but admire the other's technique and physique. No wonder they were so evenly matched... If he had to venture a guess, Jin would say Hwoarang was there to challenge him to a duel. A small smile stretched his lips. Anyone else would get on his nerves with the constant stubborn badgering but he enjoyed his matches with Hwoarang though usually the other had the worst possible timing.

Perhaps he was there to kill him. Jin's expression darkened at the thought. He'd made so many enemies over the course of a few short months he wouldn't be surprised if Hwoarang was among them but the idea didn't sit well with him. The world saw him as a villain but they didn't understand the meaning behind his actions. They didn't understand he was trying to save them from a much more chaotic fate and for that to happen he had no choice but make sacrifices, even his own humanity if that was what it took.

Hwoarang was half-way through clearing the fourth floor and Jin watched him carefully. He saw determination in every movement of the man's body and a smouldering gaze which threatened to incinerate anyone who was foolish enough to look in its direction. Unfortunately Hwoarang always looked passionate, as far as Jin could remember at least, and he wasn't certain if that was hate he saw or something else. He studied Hwoarang as he floored a group of five soldiers, avoiding the flight of bullets like he was immune to them. He cringed inwardly at the recklessness and felt a spark of fear at Hwoarang getting shot. He was a good man and Jin didn't want to be responsible for his death.

''Sir!' Jin tore his eyes from the screens and looked over his shoulder at the soldier barging into his office, out of breath and attempting to stand straight. 'Sir we are under attack! An intruder-!'

'I know.' Jin turned his attention back to the wall and the soldier fell silent, probably having just realized his boss was watching the entire event.

'Your orders sir?' Jin noted the confusion in the masked man's voice and he smiled to himself. 'Should we send reinforcements to floor five?'

'No. Clear floors six, seven, eight, nine and ten of any remaining soldiers. Let him pass through.' Silence filled the office and when the man at the door spoke again his disbelief was obvious.

'But-But Sir-!'

'Do it. Also half the number of guards on floor five. One more thing...' Jin turned his chair to face the stupefied man. 'When the time comes I want you to send ten soldiers here, to my office, to capture the intruder. I don't want them armed with guns. Am I understood?'

'...Yes Sir.' Jin nodded his approval and the soldier left, at a far easier pace than when he came in. The head of the Mishima Zaibatsu intertwined his fingers in a completive, almost scheming, fashion and looked intently at Hwoarang unsuspecting face.

Why not make the best of a bad situation?...

* * *

><p>Hwoarang attempted to control his breathing but it was no easy feat when he barely had enough time to breathe at all. There seemed to be no end to the wave of soldiers trying to stop him and he knew it was a sprint from now on. He had to get to Jin before the men called reinforcements to the building. He'd been right when he suspected the first few floors were decoys, deliberately left almost unprotected as a trap. Jin was insane if he thought such a juvenile trick would get him. He wondered if the other could see him. He'd been careful not to trip any alarms, and some had been artfully hidden, when he had time to look before he jumped but he was certain he'd made a mistake by now. If Jin knew he was coming then maybe he already escaped but somehow he didn't believe that. He didn't think Jin was the sort of man to run away from a challenge, though he always seemed to have an excuse when Hwoarang finally caught up with him and demanded a duel. Admittedly, he usually had a good excuse like being cornered by a swarm of soldier who threatened to kill him. Hwoarang was certain Jin would be waiting for him on the teeth floor. He had to be...<p>

With one powerful kick he watched the last soldier crumble to the ground and Hwoarang turned around immediately, his guard held up, but there was no one else left standing. He raised an eyebrow and wondered where the reinforcements were but didn't stick around to find out. He wasn't going to question this unexpected stroke of luck! He raced down the rest of the floor, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the sixth. He paused at the door for a moment, listening for the sound of cocked guns before pushing the door open, hiding himself behind the concrete wall. He waited but no shots rang out. Confused, he peaked from behind the wall, ready to pull back at the smallest movement, but there were no soldiers lined up to shoot him. Puzzled, he stepped in the open but the floor was empty as far as the eye could see. He had no idea what was happening...

Hwoarang walked carefully towards the end of the corridor, still alert at the possibility of soldiers hiding out of sight and ready to circle him. He reached the next flight of stairs and he met no opposition, at all. He didn't like it one bit but Hwoarang still had a mission to complete so he dashed to the next level. The same thing happened there as it did on the sixth floor. He met nobody and at this point he was convinced Jin was either toying with him or setting a trap for him. His irritation flared at the first thought but caution doused the fire at the second possibility. He considered his options but eventually shrugged. Trap or no trap he still had to end up in the same place and there was no other way than through the front door. Making peace with the inevitability of the situation, Hwoarang resumed storming the remaining floors. Jin could attempt whatever trap he pleased but Hwoarang was still the one who would decide the final outcome.

Floors eight and nine were deserted and he stepped through the door of the tenth floor without hesitation. He could see the plain door at the end which marked Jin's office. There were no guards outside it and Hwoarang wondered if they'll be waiting for him inside. This hall was far shorter than the others, with only two office spaces, one on either side. Hwoarang didn't bother checking if they were empty. His eyes were fixed on the white door in front of him, wondering why such a plain looking thing looked so imposing. It was like looking at a dirty cave but fearing it because you knew the dragon slumbered deep inside. Hwoarang wasn't afraid of Jin but he admitted he was intimidated by him sometime, especially with the power of the Zaibatsu at his fingertips and the winged monster under his skin. A new determination washed over him and he hastened his steps.

Once face to face with the door he suffered a crippling second of hesitation. Was he supposed to knock? When he realized the absurdity of the thought he almost laughed and before the fresh supply of recklessness could dissipate, he kicked the door in. His frame was rigid, ready to roll out of the way should soldiers be waiting but the office was devoid of life. Hwoarang didn't notice Jin at first, casually studding a piece of paper filled from top to bottom with figures and percentages. He looked bored and Hwoarang felt his anger wake up like a disturbed beast.

'Hello Blood Talon. Most people knock...' Jin placed the paper back on the desk, looking at the other man for the first time. Hwoarang forgot what he was going to say. He hadn't expected this sort of encounter... 'Well? You must have something on your mind if you thought it necessary to infiltrate my building and kill my soldiers.'

'They're not dead. I don't kill innocents.' Hwoarang felt his nerves steel and he fixed Jin with an iron glare. He saw the tiny flinch, almost imperceivable, on Jin's face and relished the satisfaction of causing it.

'That's a relief. I need all my men for the next part of my plan.' Hwoarang would have preferred to just jump at Jin's throat but he couldn't do that while the other sat down behind his desk. It would be dishonourable to attack him while his defences were lowered.

'I didn't come here to talk about your insane plans. I came here to put a stop to you! You've gone too far this time Jin and I can't just stand by while you destroy the world for... Why the hell are you even doing this?!' Hwoarang's fists clenched and his voice rose to a shout. It felt good to focus the anger he felt flowing through his veins like molten lead. Jin regarded him, a haunted look covering his face, before he stood up and slowly walked around the desk to face Hwoarang. He was smart enough to keep as much distance from the South Korean fighter as possible.

'You think you can stop me?' Jin's eyes narrowed, a dangerous look filling them. Anyone else would have run screaming for the hills but not Hwoarang. He got an equally dangerous glint in his eyes and looked steadily at the other man.

'I know I can.' Jin knew Hwoarang was going to strike even before the man himself did. He's already given the signal for his men to enter and before Hwoarang could take a step towards him he heard heavy steps running towards him.

Jin crossed his arms across his chest and watched every surreptitious move of Hwoarang's body. The live show was so much better than the one he'd witnessed on camera minutes before. He could see every fibre work in unison to contort Hwoarang's frame into a flawless dance of Taekwondo. He was mesmerized by the beauty of it all and nodded approvingly when Hwoarang flipped a soldier on his back. Jin knew his soldiers didn't stand a chance against the lone fighter, not unless they had their guns, but his aim wasn't really to capture Hwoarang. Not in the traditional sense of the word at least...

Hwoarang was blind to his surroundings. All he saw was the man who tried to hit him and due to the black and red military armours they all looked like one entity. He cursed the thick leather guards as he hit the same man for a third time until he finally dropped to the ground. He was growing tired far too quickly and he would need all his strength if he wanted to be on equal footing with Jin. He should have known the guy would try something. Hell, he'd known this was a trap but he'd ignored his instincts anyway. By far that had to be one of the dumbest things he'd done in his life and he had plenty to choose from.

He didn't realize he'd stepped inside the room, his attention focused on the soldiers surrounding him. He was close to Jin but didn't see him yet. Dodging a punch, he swung the back of his hand at someone only to have his arm stopped. The strength of the hold was enough to jar him and he turned to look at the man he'd blindly struck. It was Jin. The soldiers paused, unsure what their boss wanted of them. There were only three still standing and a few were moaning incoherently on the floor. The two fighters locked eyes and Hwoarang felt a surge of adrenaline burst through him.

'Sir-!'

'Leave.' The soldiers glanced at each other, unsure if they'd heard correctly. 'Now!' As if cracked by a whip, the men all but ran out the door, picking up their fallen comrades along the way. Hwoarang nearly followed their example. He'd never heard Jin sound so commanding...

'If you planned to capture me you should have send more than ten men.' Jin grinned, his features softening slightly but his eyes looking as threatening as ever.

'I wanted to see you fight up close. You've improved since the last tournament.' Hwoarang didn't particularly like Jin's patronising tone but he figured the guy was just trying to get under his skin. Or perhaps he actually though he could win in a fight. Hwoarang was not going to let that happen.

'Thanks to you. I trained so I could kick your ass all the way to hell.' Jin struck out like a cobra, his arm reaching past Hwoarang's dropped guard towards his chest. It was only his quick reflexes which saved Hwoarang from the hit and he jumped back, the strike only grazing past his shoulder. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had improved but he'd expected that much out of Jin.

'Good luck with that. You'll need it.' What followed was a battle impossible to follow by untrained eyes. Each attempt to bring down the other was stopped and upstaged. Despite the spent energy to get to the tenth floor Hwoarang never felt more alive. His heart raced like a wild animal and a wide, almost maniacal, grin formed on his lips when his fist met Jin's in a knuckle cracking encounter. Blood ran down his cheek from when he'd been a second too slow to avoid the heel of Jin's shoe scraping it. Likewise, Jin spit out a mouthful of crimson from when Hwoarang head-butted him, splitting his lip. Hwoarang lost himself in the fight, realizing Jin was the only one who could do that to him, and it was his fatal mistake. His concentration was divided for less than a second but it was enough. He didn't realize Jin was deliberately leading him towards the desk and when he stepped back he hit the wood causing him to lose hi balance. A powerful strike across his abdomen pushed him down and his back hit the surface of the desk, sending the forgotten documents flying around him. The back of his head struck the wood with force and his vision blurred.

'You always get careless when you're enjoying a fight.' Hwoarang blinked, ignoring the bolts of pain the action send through his abused skull, and he tried to sit up but found he couldn't. It took a moment more to comprehend what was happening. Jin had him pinned to the desk, his powerful hands on Hwoarang's wrists and his body close enough to make sure there was no danger of a stray kick touching him. Hwoarang was furious at being helpless and at Jin's closeness. He didn't like the way Jin was looking at him, like he'd won.

'Get off and let's finish this!' He hated himself for it but he couldn't make eye contact with Jin for more than a second. The guy was too damn close! He'd never noticed before but Jin's eyes were sepia brown. He mentally punched himself when he realized the crap he was thinking...

'Funny, I thought we already did. I won and you lost.' Jin smirked at the naked anger which he saw in the other's eyes. It was so easy to rile him up... Jin simply couldn't help himself.

'What the hell happened to you Kazama? You used to be a decent guy, annoying but fair. I guess you're just another Mishima.' Jin's eyes narrowed and his fingers dug into Hwoarang's wrists. It hurt but the defeated fighter didn't let it show.

'You're talking about things you don't understand.' Hwoarang realized he touched a very sore spot and it was his turn to smirk, though it came out as more of a wince. He knew Jin held no love for his father or his grandfather. That much was obvious from basic observation and he'd had plenty of time to observe Jin Kazama.

'I understand just fine. You became a cruel and selfish monster like your father.' Jin pulled Hwoarang up only to slam him back into the wood. He watched the pain of the impact cross the other's face and knew Hwoarang was hurting but he quickly concealed it under the guise of a snarl.

'I'm nothing like him! You have no idea what I'm doing!'

'Then enlighten me! Prove me wrong. I know you're not evil so why are you killing all those people, destroying all those lives? What explanation could you possibly have to justify this?!' Jin looked long and hard at Hwoarang, seeing a look of betrayal burrowed deep in his eyes. He didn't understand the significance of it but he knew, somehow he knew, he was the cause.

'You clearly don't know me if you think I'm not evil. I have a devil inside me and it's just itching to take over and destroy everything I care about. You should know, it attacked you before.'

'On the bridge. I remember.' Was Jin saying he cared about him?...

'Yes well, in order to destroy a monster you have to become one yourself. Though I guess my father and I are alike in one way.' Hwoarang marvelled at the sudden change in Jin's demeanour. From anger to sad to what he could only call mischievous. There was definitely a hint of a smile on his lips and he wasn't sure why but it relaxed him. He realized the hold on his wrists loosened and was grateful for it.

'And what way is that?' Jin leaned in, completely invading Hwoarang's personal space, his lips almost touching the other's ear. Hwoarang felt the heat raise to his face and his eyes widened.

'He thought me that in this world only the strong win. And the winners take what they want from the losers.' Jin drove his hips forward so suddenly Hwoarang yelped at the sudden contact of their lower bodies. The flush across his cheeks intensified tenfold and he couldn't seem to will it away.

'What the fuck are you doing?! Get off me!' As usual, Hwoarang sought refuge in his anger, and he glared daggers at Jin who withdrew from his ear.

'Why should I? Your body is far more honest than your words.' Jin repeated the motion again and this time Hwoarang was acutely aware of the hardness in his own pants. He also felt Jin's and his heart skipped a medically dangerous amount of beats.

'Idiot, that has nothing to do with you!' Hwoarang turned his head to the side, adamant to avoid Jin's searching eyes at all costs. He knew the truth would be written all over his face and he was far too stubborn to let the other know it. He almost turned to glance at Jin when the other laughed.

'You expect me to believe that when you've practically been stalking me ever since our first fight back when you were a con artist? You're obsessed with me, don't deny it.' Hwoarang widened his eyes at the accusation. Alright, he was persistent sure but obsessed?! Talk about a large ego...

'You're so full of it! If I'm obsessed with anything it's kicking your ass! Why would I be obsessed with a devil?! Seriously, get off me!' Jin thrust his hips and Hwoarang stilled immediately. He forgot about his wish to avoid Jin's eyes and his breath caught in his throat at the intensity of them. This was not going as he'd planned...AT ALL!

'I may be a devil but you're no saint yourself.' One more thrust and Hwoarang gasped, surprised to find he'd expected the other to do that and his hips were ready to meet the friction. He realized his body was relaxed under Jin's and his skin was burning up. He'd slept with enough partners to know where this was going...

'Compared to you I'm an angel, complete with the halo and the fluffy white wings.' When Jin leaned in, Hwoarang didn't turn away nor resist him. The other man's lips were an inch from him and his eyes fell on them of their own accord. Something which wasn't lost to Jin...

'In that case I have no choice. If you're an angel and I'm a devil I have no choice but corrupt you.' Jin pressed his lips to the expectant ones below him and they willingly parted after a short while. He marvelled at the depth of Hwoarang's stubbornness. Their tongues met in a heated fight and Jin had to give his all before he managed to subdue the other verbal muscle. He licked along it and pulled it into his own mouth where Hwoarang ignited a new fight with a very different outcome. Jin had to distract Hwoarang with a fierce push of his hips in order to regain control. When he broke the kiss he was out of breath and so was Hwoarang, a challenging glint in his eyes. Jin moved to kiss along the other's jawbone until he reached the throat and was pleased when Hwoarang moved his head to allow him better access.

Hwoarang wished he had the use of his hand so he could cover his mouth. It was getting increasingly difficult to stifle the noises which threatened to escape him and the way Jin continued to move their hips together didn't help. He bit the inside of his cheek as a distraction when Jin began working on a mark just above his shoulder. How was he going to explain that one to his master?... Jin's teeth sank into the reddened skin and Hwoarang's hips jumped. He beamed bright red when Jin chuckled against his skin.

'So you like biting, hm?' Jin ran his tongue along the length of the neck, pressing it to Hwoarang's bobbing Adam's apple.

'I'm not even gonna answer that stupid question.' He didn't have to. His traitorous body already had instead...

'If I release you will you try to run?' Hwoarang rolled his eyes.

'Two stupid questions, one after the other. You're on a roll Kazama.' Jin moved his fingers under Hwoarang's chin and tilted his head so their eyes met.

'Call me Jin.' Hwoarang nodded slowly. 'Good.' Hwoarang realized he'd just accepted an order without even a hint of resistance and his rebellious nature couldn't simply let that slide. He curled his freshly freed fingers in the material of Jin's white shirt and brought him down for a devouring kiss. Jin's eyes widened at the sudden action but he smiled into the kiss a moment later. He felt Hwoarang's impatient hands push his shirt, along with the suit jacket, down his shoulders. It was a good thing he wasn't wearing a tie or Hwoarang would have choked him in his hurry to undress the company boss. Jin heard some buttons hit the ground, send flying by Hwoarang's recklessness, and a shiver ran down his back. He didn't care about the cloths, though they were expensive he could easily afford more. He had more money than he would need in a lifetime and he wasn't the thrifty spender type either.

Hwoarang released Jin only when his upper body was completely bare for his viewing pleasure and his eyes roamed freely over the pains of trained muscles. He'd seen Jin's chest before but he'd never properly appreciated it until that moment. Jin knew he was attractive, a gift from his mother, but nobody he'd cared about looked at him the way Hwoarang was doing and it made him stand straighter with pride. He let his own eyes run down the other's body and frowned when he realized his view was obstructed by a maroon leather jacket. He reached for the zipper and pulled it down in one fluent motion, making quick work of the jacket and the t-shirt under. He had to restrain himself from simply ripping it apart but he figured Hwoarang wouldn't appreciate leaving in the middle of the night half naked. It was winter after all. Finally he could appreciate the ripped muscles for himself and his eyes darkened.

'You shouldn't drop your guard so easily.' Jin woke up from his revelry just in time to see the world spin around him. His body went on the defensive automatically but he relaxed when he looked up at Hwoarang's grinning face. The other man was straddling his waist and Jin didn't mind the new position at all. His hands settled on Hwoarang's thighs, just far enough from the part which craved touching most of all for the smile to waver.

'It's hard to concentrate with you around.'

'Sweet talk is gonna get you no favours.' Despite his words Hwoarang felt warmth course through his veins.

'I can see that.' Jin's fingers inched a little closer and he knew Hwoarang was aware of the implications.

'What do you see?' Hwoarang's attention was divided between the hands which refused to stay still and Jin's words. He wasn't sure if he should swat the other's fingers away or wait for Jin to take charge of the situation again. It was clear he was better at getting under his skin that he'd anticipated...

'Your eyes are darker and you're blushing.' Hwoarang coloured more at that. He didn't know if it was more embarrassing to actually blush or to have Jin comment on it.

'No I'm not! Sh-Shut up!' Did he just stutter?! He was convinced things couldn't get more embarrassing for him and he was just about ready to grab his jacket and make a run for it. The way was clear... Then he forgot all about that. He sucked in a sharp breath when Jin's fingers brushed over his crotch, massaging his member through the material of his jeans.

'Careful, your blush in darkening.' Oh Jin was loving this and when Hwoarang attempted to glare at him the damn hand pressed harder against his need and his expressing melted with pleasure.

'I said shut up...' Jin's other hand easily unbuttoned and unzipped the tight jeans so he could sneak his fingers inside. Hwoarang pressed the back of his hand across his mouth to stifle the noise threatening to embarrass him further. Jin's touch felt nice and when he pulled his member free and enclosed it with his fist his hand couldn't completely stop a sound which was dangerously close to a moan. He didn't have to look at Jin to know the man was smirking. His breath came in short gasps and his hips began to rock into the hand of their own accord when Jin moved his hand up and down, setting a steady rhythm. The other hand was firmly placed on Hwoarang's hip, holding him in place so he didn't toppled them both to the floor in his frenzied search for release.

'That's it Hwoarang. Let me hear your voice.' Hwoarang shook his head in the negative, too afraid to remove his hand even to say no. Jin pushed the waistband of the jeans lower down the hips, letting his fingers touch more skin. Without any warning he gave Hwoarang's ass a firm squeeze and the other jumped, the hand dropping from his mouth so Jin could hear the moan. He traced soothing circles against the skin while he continued to jerk Hwoarang off and the younger of the two thought he was losing his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had someone else relive him and he certainly didn't remember it feeling that damn good.

'Jin st-stop...' His words were fractured but Jin understood and stilled his hand. Though he'd been the one asking Jin to cease, Hwoarang had to struggle not to whine with disappointment. He didn't want to end it so quickly but he didn't want to ask Jin for more either. It was too humiliating...

'If you get up, we can get rid of those pesky jeans.' Fortunately Jin wasn't anywhere near done with him and Hwoarang felt relief sweep through him. He arched a cocky eyebrow, a little less sardonic than usual due to his lingering lewd expression, and pulled gently at a belt loop along Jin's suit trousers.

'Don't forget about these.' Hwoarang managed to stand up, surprised to find his legs were boneless. Jin followed and reached one hand for the other's neck to pull him into a kiss, while he reached for the jeans with the other.

'I had no intention of forgetting anything.' Jin pushed Hwoarang's last articles of clothing down his thighs and the other easily stepped out of them, discarding his combat boots while he was at it. He was about to do the same to Jin but the other was already undressing himself. Hwoarang tried and failed not to look. He'd seen Jin's chest and arms before but the legs were a whole new sight. He turned away but he knew he'd been caught staring and he realized he'd been wrong before. Things did get more embarrassing for him after all... Jin walked past Hwoarang and sat in his chair, the boss' chair, swinging it to face the puzzled ex-con artist. 'Care to join me?' Jin reached his head out and Hwoarang understood his meaning a moment later. He rolled his eyes, relieved Jin didn't comment on his wandering gaze.

'You say it like I have a choice.' Hwoarang straddled the sitting man again, finding there was much more room in the comfy chair than he'd expected. This time he wasn't sitting across Jin's stomach and their needs pressed against each other. Hwoarang yearned to move his hips and cause friction but there was no way he was adding more embarrassment to his plate.

'Of course you have a choice. You can walk away but I'm warning you, this is your last chance.' Hwoarang regarded the other for a handful of seconds before crossing his arms around his neck.

'I didn't spend four months chasing you to walk away in defeat.' The challenge was plain and Jin silently accepted it.

'Four months? Not obsessed... Sure I believe that.' He scoffed and Hwoarang pressed his lips together in a thin line. He tugged at the other's hair, not quite gently, and tilted his head so he could look into his eyes.

'It's your fault for accepting my challenge the first time we met. Take some responsibility.' The palm of Jin's hand moved slowly down Hwoarang's chest and stomach.

'I intend to take more than that.' Jin's hand wound around Hwoarang's waist and down his tail bone, the index finger massaging the end of it. 'I don't have any lubricant here in the office. Do you want to wait for another day?' Hwoarang looked at him like he'd said grass was secretly blue. He reached for the hand resting lazily on his hip and brought it to his lips. He flicked his tongue out across the back of the four fingers, letting Jin know exactly what he had in mind, before opening his mouth. Jin was more than happy to push a finger inside the wet cavern, breathing heavily when the tongue wound around it like a slippery eel. He watched Hwoarang entranced, adding a second and a third finger reflexively. Seeing the way Hwoarang enjoyed sucking on the digits made the pit of his stomach tighten and he resolved to get the other on his knees with another part of him between the red lips next time they met. He pulled the hand away when he was sure they were wet enough and he was sure he couldn't take the sight any longer.

'I'm not some fragile thing you can break. You should know that by now.' Jin did and he understood why Hwoarang felt indignant at the idea.

'You're right. Sorry.' Before Hwoarang could say something else, Jin pressed one of the moistened fingers against the tight ring of muscles at the other's entrance. He circled it a few times, the gesture loosening it a little, before slowly pushing inside. The walls tightened around the intruder immediately and Jin used his other hand to sooth Hwoarang by caressing every patch of skin visible to him. It seemed to work and Jin was free to push the digit all the way in. Hwoarang groaned, understanding this was only one finger and wondering how he was supposed to survive Jin's cock. His hands were pressed to Jin's shoulders, holding them for support. His eyes were closed, concentrating on relaxing his body for Jin, and he was very aware of the hand touching his face, his chest, his arms, his stomach, a fleeting caress was even given to his forgotten member. It seemed to leave fire in its wake.

Jin studied Hwoarang's face and as soon as the features smoothed out he added the second finger, watching the frown of discomfort return and the jaw clench. He took no pleasure in being the cause of the other's pain but knew it was a price worth paying. His free hand settled on Hwoarang's chest, hovering above his beating heart, feeling it vibrate through the strong physique. He added the last finger before Hwoarang was ready but his patience was ready to snap. The other fighter winced and stiffened but Jin wasn't worried. All he had to do was provide an adequate distraction... He leaned in to kiss the heaving chest, running his tongue over the erect nipples teasingly while moving the fingers inside Hwoarang. Strong hands clutched his shoulders and blunt nails dug into his skin. Jin bit on the pink flesh, simultaneously giving an extra rough thrust of his fingers. Hwoarang called his name and ordered him to do it again. He grinned, confirming his earlier hypotheses. Hwoarang liked biting...

He knew Hwoarang was ready when his hips began doing the work for him, rocking into the hand as if independent from Hwoarang's no doubt mortified mind. He pulled his hand away and silenced the disappointed groan with a searing kiss, his hands guiding the other body forwards. He felt Hwoarang's knees press against his sides tighter, craving the skin contact as much as he did. With one hand he pressed gently on the other's shoulders, silently telling him to lower his body, while his other hand made sure to guide the lower half. Hwoarang allowed Jin to lead him, trusting his guidance, and when he felt the organ pushing against his entrance he moaned into the kiss. He needed no further guidance, his body happily caring out the intended plan, and Jin's hands moved back to their old post, just above the angular hip bones.

Hwoarang took a moment to calm his racing heart and get some life-saving oxygen into his lungs once Jin's entire length was sheathed inside him. He opened his eyes just enough to glance at the other and when he saw the naked lust in them, lust for him, his body began to move before he'd even realized it. Arms wound around Jin's neck, pulling his body closer to Hwoarang, and hands ran along the length of Hwoarang's back, the touch becoming harsher and harsher just as the speed of the thrusts became more punishing. Hwoarang felt like he was undergoing some sort of training, his muscles burning with the effort of dictating the fast face, and thin rivers of fresh sweat covered his frame. His hair lost its carefully gelled back appearance and Jin wished the other man would always keep it that way. Then again, knowing he was the only one privy to the sight was not a bad feeling either. At least he hoped he was the only one...

His fingers tightened around the flesh as the jealous thought wormed its way inside his head. He knew it was ridiculous and had no right to feel possessive of Hwoarang but he couldn't help it. The thought of a stranger holding the other fighter, kissing him, touching him, fucking him... It made him see red and he thrust his hips up with enough force to nearly throw the other off. Hwoarang had to hold Jin for dear life, his eyes screwed shut as the force of the other's movements rammed against his prostate in a rapid sequence. He wasn't sure if he was crying because of the sheer overwhelming force of the sensations but he did know he wouldn't last much longer.

'Come for your devil, angel.' Somehow Jin read him and understood he was tip-toeing on the edge. Hwoarang didn't quite catch the other's words but he felt the lips burning his neck and he bit down hard on the closes plain of flesh he could find. The action served to muffle his cry as the pleasure washed over him, his whole physique going taut while stray shivers ran through his nerves like lightning bolts.

Hwoarang didn't regain control of his senses for a full minute, lost in a world of blinding white, his arms still crossed around Jin's neck. The first thing he realized after he blinked away the confusion was that Jin was no longer moving below him. Then he became painfully aware of the substance running down his thighs, along the member still inside him. His ears burned and his eyes widened. How the hell was he supposed to look Jin in the eyes ever again?!

'Still see yourself as an angel?' Hwoarang kept his face turned away from Jin's, his lips unconsciously brushing over the teeth marks he left. His mark cut across the devil tattoo and it seemed to upstage it, at least to Jin it did.

'I never said I was an angel. I said compared to you I was but now I'm having second thoughts.' Jin chuckled and Hwoarang felt a smile of his own growing.

'Hwoarang?' He was aware of Jin's change in tone immediately and pulled away to look at him, sobering up at the serious expression on the other's face. 'Do you trust me?' His first instinct was to retort with a clever quip but he could tell Jin wanted a serious answer. He was silent for a moment, considering the question.

'Yes.' He was almost surprised to find that true. Jin breathed a relieved sigh and nodded gratefully.

'Did you know I have a price on my head now?' Hwoarang looked confused and Jin nodded slowly, expecting the reaction. 'It will be public knowledge soon. The G Corporation released it a few days ago.' Jin rubbed his finger along his lower lip, a habit he'd had since he was a young boy.

'What are you going to do?' Hwoarang waited for Jin to talk, to confide in him. He'd come to the building expecting to find a corrupt and insane Mishima but he'd found the Jin Kazama he knew instead. He didn't understand the reason behind Jin's actions, and there were many questions he wanted answered, but he felt relieved knowing Jin wasn't evil. The devil inside him hadn't corrupted him yet.

'I'm going to announce The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.' Hwoarang frowned and Jin couldn't help chuckling at the dumbfounded look in the other's eyes. 'I know it sounds crazy but trust me, this is for the greater good. I didn't want to destroy anyone's life but this is the only way and soon you, and everyone else, will understand.' Hwoarang looked closely into Jin's eyes, searching for the slightest hint of fanaticism or madness of any sort and bit his lip when he found none. Everything inside him screamed at him to doubt, to label Jin a bad guy, but he pushed the nagging thoughts down.

'Will you be fighting in the Tournament?' Jin smiled, a sad gesture on the handsome face, and ran his fingers along Hwoarang's arm.

'I have to if I want to find a cure for my...condition.' Hwoarang's eyes glanced at the marred tattoo before returning to Jin's eyes.

'Then I'll enter too and kick your ass.' Jin tilted his head indulgently, cockily even. He mirrored Hwoarang's challenging grin.

'You're welcome to try.'

* * *

><p><strong>I can't be the only one who thought Jin in a suit looking all bad was absolutely scrumptious...right?... Either way, thanks for the read and let me know what you though through a much appreciated review! XD<strong>

**HAVE A NICE DAY! **


End file.
